Blade of Fate:RWBY
by RiseFromDarknessIntoLight417
Summary: The guy who reincarnates multiple times has gone into another dimension to have another adventure. OCs inside, The adventure ends with life. Mine is not, dying is another adventure to me. I will survive and help those in need, and I might have destroyed some plans of a certain group. OCxVelvet, a bit of a bad start. Will be re-written)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

It's still Seiro but I will be taking a different approach on the story

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Not again, another adventure and school?**

The life of reincarnating guy...

I don't hate my life, I like the way it is...

I mean, I always born and die. Getting reincarnated multiple times does that.

What I hate is growing up again and again, puberty again and again.

What I like on this reincarnation business is keeping my memories and powers that I might have gained on the way.

So that means I'm already overpowered in a way, right now though...I'm not!

I remembered this like it was yesterday, I was reading a Naruto manga and the next thing I know when I died is getting reincarnated in his world...

And right now, I'm facing the senile, battle maniac, ancestor of Uchiha. I am in my Dragon sage mode, while Naruto and Sasuke are beside me. Naruto is on his Six paths KCM and Sasuke has his Rinnesharingan, my skills and Dragon sage mode was enough to keep up with them. And their outfit is the same in canon, mine is black version of Zabuza's and I have a dragon wings on my back with the dragon sage cloak.(The cloak is same as Naruto's but with a color gray and silver flames)

"Hurry guys, I will keep him busy."

"Sasuke, lets do this!"

"Hn."

I dashed to the man who started the 4th war.

"Yin-Yang release: Creation of all things: Weapon: Sword."

At the same time, a very long katana appears on my hand...Think of Knockout dragon sword from MHFU but shorter, a little longer than Sasuke's sword.

"What?!"

Did I mention that my powers from other worlds I got reincarnated into is still with me and that got me all elements? Well you know now, and this is one of the reason why I can keep up with those two.

"Eat this, 18 shooting dragon blade dance!"

With the sword I made, I began to glow silver along with the sword and began to slash with the speed that would make the fourth raikage jealous.

clang

"Hn."

Typical Uchiha response

Madara began to block most of it with his staff.

clang

clang

clang

clang

clang

clang

clang

clang

"Guh!"

Key word is most not all.

clang

clang

clang

clang

clang

clang

clang

clang

clang

"You brat!"

Yelled Madara as he began to regenerate from getting cut all over.

"Dragon flowing typhoon."

Madara tenses to defend as he thought I would attack, but I just concentrated on becoming faster and more focused on the fight.

"A fake?"

"No."

"Wha-

*Wham*

I punched him hard in the face after bursting in speed and in the speed that surpassing the light, I'm already in front of him with my outstretched hand.

But he suddenly burst back and began fight me in taijutsu(hand-to-hand)

"Ho are you keeping up with me?!"

"Easy, I'm better than you."

Shoot, I have to make it count. My power is running out.

"Yah."

"Grah!"

"Dragon Flash Strike!"

I attack him in a one heavy strike on his back in an instant.

"Naruto, Sasuke, now!"

"Magnet release: Rasengan!"

"Blazing Chidori!"

*BZZZ*

"This will not hold me-

"Think again."

"Seiro, no!"

"Gr, idiot!"

"Bye guys, you all had been good to me but I have to do this. Great Dragon ancestral seal!"

"Damn you!"

And in a flash of light, the war has ended...That only took a week to be finished.

...

And my soul is floating in a void yet once again...Fuaaaaaahhh, that was tiring. I had fight 5 days straight, so I deserve some rest before getting reincarnated right? Well no!

Flash

"Waaaaah, waaaaah!"

"My beautiful son is born... I will name him Seiro."

"Then Seiro will be his name."

Well, I can just be lazy to relax while growing I guess.

 **16 and a half years later**

Well what do you know, I got reincarnated as a mix of all species in this world...The world of DxD-NO, it is the world of SAO- nevermind. It is RWBY.

"Sigh, I am going to Beacon Academy, Haaaaaaah, I loved relaxing and now I have to some more studying."

"Stop complaining young man."

"okay mom."

Oh, readers. This is my mom in this world, Alina Valindite.

"Hun, you should let him do what he wants. He is grown man now."

Well this is my dad, Blaze Valindite...And yes, as my dad says. I lost my v-card. That night in the party was awesome, I wish I had remember the losing -card part. I was too drunk.

"I know dear, but our son is still our son."

"Mom, I know you love me as dad does but I'm already an adult by our standard and...Crap, mom and dad I have to go now!"

"Be careful my boy."

"Don't let some hussies get you!"

"Mom, that was one time. I was too drunk okay!"

"Take care~"

"You and your teasing, I will!"

Well, gotta fly. I forgot to mention that everyone here thought that my powers from all other reincarnation I got is my semblence. Well they thought wrong.

"So even though I have to three days to spare..."

Man, I'm really bored. Unlike the SAO, DxD, Monster hunter ,Naruto universes (And secretly Monster girl quest...he did beat it through, disgusting things there should not be mentioned ever again), this place has a less excitement.

(Mind you that Seiro does not know about RWBY world, this is the first time he got here.)

I shivered...why? whatever gotta go do some training while on the way, I have some days before I have to be there.

I spread my dragon wings and took the skies.

 **Some time later**

I was flying in the sky (obviously) and saw a girl around...15 I think? about to explode so I throw a yellow flash kunai and teleported there.

Thunk

*Flash*

Slash

Well slashed my hands, good work saving this young lady.

"What?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well then time deal with these idiot."

Then some kind of fire woman appears.

"Water dragon, lightning dragon."

Forming a sign each on my hands and spread it, the water and lightning gather around me and shoots in a shape of dragon.

Then the woman did something with her fire, making the fire collide with my dragon attacks. With the thick smoke, I sensed them escaping. Whatever.

"So-

Then a woman whom I recognized as a huntress landed near us.

"You two are going to come with me."

Oh crap.

 **Interrogation time**

"Well young lady?"

"They started it!"

"If it is up to me, you will be sent home with a pat on the back...and slap on the wrist. And you boy, is no different situation as her."

I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"But someone wants meet you two, here he is."

Walking in a white/silver? haired guy who I think is some kind of leader if my hunch is correct.

"Ruby Rose, Seiro Valindite."

Looking at us he asked.

"Where did you two learn to do this."

"Umm, Signal academy?"

"Since birth."

Technically true.

"They taught you the most dangerous weapon ever designed, and what heck is since birth?"

"One teacher in particular."

"Like I said, ever since I know I can use them."

"I see."

Giving us cookies.

...

I don't miss on any cookie session, as long as it is not poisoned of course.

"It just that I only seen one other scythe wielder before and that's the old Qrow. But I've never seen anything like his."

"Oh that's my uncle, Uncle Qcrow. I was a complete garbage before he took me under his wing."

"My powers are some kind of miracle."

"I see. And you, what is an adorable young lady doing in a academy designed to train warriors?"

"I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monster?"

"Hn."

Doesn't he recognize the on who applied nearly a week ago on his school?

"Yeah. I only have two more years to train at Signals and I'm going to apply to Beacon, you see my sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a huntress. I'm trying to become a huntress cause I wanna help people."

"Hmmm."

Okay?

"Do you two know who I am?"

"Your professor Osband, your the headmaster at Beacon."

Called it, I remember you now!

"Hn."

I just had to reply even I just remembered his face, I mean name.

"Hm, hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yo."

"You two want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Already in it."

"Ah, well okay."

I saw her smile veeeeeeeeeeeeery big, its adorable...

"Well I gotta go, see ya."

I got out of there and flew towards the academy.

 **Later**

After landing and hiding my wings, I walked towards the school and looked around.

"Oh, so this it huh?"

"Yeah."

...

Okay a white haired girl is beside me suddenly...

"Who are you?"

"Getting someones name without giving his own?"

...Rude.

"Seiro."

"Weiss."

...

This silence is-

"Seiro-saaaaan!"

What. The. Heck!

"Oof."

A red bullet collided to me but the red bullet is stopped by my body, and fell flat to her but.

"Owe!"

...Rudy, Rufa, Ruru...Ruby, yeah that's her name.

"Are you okay?"

 **In Ruby's perpective**

"Are unharmed my lady?"

She blushed.

 **Back to Seiro**

Ummm, why is she staring at me? Is that a blush, no way. Please don't let this girl a fangirl, I'm tired of getting chased by some hussy little girls since my first life.

"Hey, respond Red."

"Huh?"

"...I said get up and stop staring at me!"

"Hey, why are you yelling at me?!"

Guh, this is impossible.

"Just stop, go away for now. Let's talk again later."

She tilts her head in confusion, but she nods.

"Okay."

Adorable annoying little sister would be her title to me if she was my sister. Like my sister in my first life after getting transported into another dimension while sleeping.

"So do you know her?"

"Not a bit, just met her while ago at some point on the way here."

Weiss just nods.

!

Suddenly, I got engulf in a aura of a woman with too much mischief and perverse thoughts. Me being a half human, a fourth dragon faunus and a fourth fox faunus. The races with high you-know-what, can smell her hormones and me being me is getting a wood without actually getting mentally aroused.

I wonder when would I get into heat, a thought for later. Now, using a illusion to hide the wood. I talked to the woman who stopped in front of me, whose hormone is the one I smelled.

"Um, miss?"

"Yang."

"Seiro, what do you need?"

"Well, I want to make friends with you like I do as always."

...So she's not after my pants, even if her hormones says otherwise.

"Oh okay."

"I gotta go, my sister is waiting for me."

I don't want to guess who, but my brain and nose tells me that her smell is similar to Ruby...She might be her sister.

"Oh well bye, and bye Weiss!"

I ran off to find where might be my dorm...But after getting inside, there would some kind of test later to get a partner.

 **Later at night**

...

I can't sleep, too much noise...

Well might as well continue my training, pulling out a list I saw the usual thing I write.

500 of all exercises

A spar with strong people

...

I crossed out both later after training and remembered that I already sparred with dad...Who is already losing to me in terms of raw power, but in terms of skill

is my victory. My previous lives helped me in both skills and experience, that and my so called semblence also helped. Oh, on the side note. My dad is the one who is a half dragon and half human, dad is so powerful that he can just nuke anyone with his fire breath and throw a weight worth of mountain. The amazing part is that all of this achieved by only using my powers from my parents, if I use my pre-existing powers to spar with dad and mom...Nah, no need to damage my parents. My powers might explode a universe...again. Yes it had happened, though I died along with it.

"Yawn, well time to sleep."

A good timing too, it's already 11:00.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

 **Next day**

Heh, so this is how to find a partner. A FREAKING JUMP INTO THE FOREST WITH STRANGERS AS POTENTIAL PARTNER IN A FIRST EYE CONTACT! So horrible.

Ping

At least getting dumped into air is not bad, the sky is beautiful.

"Well might as well start with bang."

I readied my fist and began gather enough energy to make a deep crater, not wide. I don't want make the whole forest or more disappear can I?

Positioning my self in the air, I began to descend slower.

"Yahoo!"

"Waaaaaah!"

Thuck

"Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Hilarious, I looked at the spot I want land and descend to it like a rocket.

"Yaaaaaaaah!"

Boooooooooooooooooooooom

From the smoke I emerged, patting off some dusts.

"Whoooo, 13~23% was good enough."

I looked around, forest, trees, forest...Okay gotta go find a partner and dash to north, I pulled out an compass. Well, made it with my powers but whatever. North is there, partner finding in a random will be good enough. I hope I can find someone who won't be a burden or else I will train him/her until he/she can keep up or die trying.

 **Later**

Stab, slash, stab...

"This is boring, these creatures are canon-fodder. I shou-huh?"

A girl?

"Hey."

The girl turns towards me, shes around 16? and a orange haired who looks a bit like...Yang mixed with Akina?(if you don't know, she was Seiro's wife in his first life) (Don't worry, I will write Seiro's past in other stories I might make in near future) Nearly E-cup, 5'11 I think? Hmmm.

"Yes."

"Do you have a spot for a partner?"

"Yeah, wanna come?"

"Yup, name's Seiro."

"Euri, lets go." (Sounds like this, yuri. NO perv here, just the sound of name)

"Well, to the north!"

She nods.

 **Sometime later**

We were just walking and found a two more girls surrounded by a dozen of deathstalkers.

"Bunch of girls getting attack these days is high huh? Euri, rescue them. I'm gonna have some fun with scorpies here."

She nods.

"Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what everyone says to me."

After some rescuing, I made my rather than distracting them. I began destruct them...Pun not intended.

"Dragon's mind, Foxes strength."

Using my heritage of this world, I began power myself around 5 time of my base strength. With dragon's mind, I become nearly untouchable. With Foxes Strength, I become good with illusions. With these two, I will make this.

"Warrior's destruction!"

Pulling out my weapon, sword. I began to slash them, like a butter. My sword powerful, but it is heavy.

"Flash full-crescent land!"

In a sound barrier breaking speed all of them are sliced to pieces, with full moon and crescent moon shape on the floor.

"Easy, gotta catch up with-

"Hey I'm gonna help-eh?"

"Your late."

She pouts, she pouts like Akina. A very adorable pout.

"I didn't get to help."

Patting her on her head, I walked a head.

"Don't worry, you'll get your fight sometime."

She just follows me in a silence, as I walked with three other gi-eh? Three girls...

"So, who are you two?"

The Violet haired one answers. She looks like Weiss,Ruby and the black haired girl with black ribbon combined.

"Rila."

Then the blonde with red streaks replies. She looks a lot like Ruby but with black haired girl's body I think.

"And I'm Aki."

I shook their hands.

"So wanna go with us till the end of test?"

Rila nods, and Aki answers.

"That would be a good idea, we would be safer."

We arrived at the place.

"Huh, only two left?"

"Seems like we are the last ones."

"Whatever just take them and we leave this boring place."

Euri just looks at me in her deadpan face.

"You are the one who is bored here."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just get this over with."

 **Later**

Team RWBY

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang.

Team JNPR

Jaune , Nora, Pyrra, Ren.

Team CRDL

I hate you, I don't care about bullies.

Team SERA

Seiro, Euri, Rila, Aki.

...

Getting our room number, we go.

"So room 462 huh, let's go."

Arriving at our room we rested.

 **Next day**

"Good morning."

"Yo."

"Morning."

"G-morning."

In order, Euri, Seiro, Aki and Rila.

"Well, shall we unpack and get ready for the day?"

"Okay.", Aki.

"Alright", Euri.

"Fine.", Rila.

...

After some unpacking, we got ready and head to the class.

 **Class**

...

So bored...

"Monsters, demons-

I tuned the old guy out.

-Embodiment of these traits."

Oh I will rise my hand on that.

"I-

"Oh young man there. Well then, lets find out. Defeat this."

"Alright."

I stood up and made my way.

"So will you release it now?"

"Yes."

Taking out my blade, I got ready.

...

Then it opened. A creature rush at me but I just used my hands to redirect it and looked at the creature.

...

A boar.

"Are you serious?"

"Bet you-

"I. Said. Are you serious?"

"Yes, why?"

The boar grimm charged, I held it off with my blade.

"This too weak."

"H-

"Damn this, Flash Split."

Then the grimm is no more.

"Like I said, weak."

"C-class d-dismissed."

I called my team and walked away.

 **Later**

"This is fun."

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Nope."

That stopped the three on their place.

"You three are playing around too much, we should have fun after doing something productive."

Then Aki aks me this.

"Um what productive?"

"Well, if you want to know. My thing on productiveness is when you achieve something or done some training."

Then Euri asks.

"Training?"

"Yup, to keep your skills sharp and getting stronger. So one day, you don't have to experience powerlessness in a dire situation that is going to happen when we pass from this school. A lot of people blame themselves if something bad happened to their team and hate their powerlessness, I want us to protect each other and cover our bases to survive and get our job done without loses."

"Wow, that's deep. I agree."

Euri nods.

"Then what are we waiting for? Time to train."

 **Evening**

"I had fun."

Aki just nod to Rila in agreement.

"Yeah, after the exhausting training. We had relaxed and had fun."

"Yes, this is what I call the fruits of our labor."

"Mm, Seiro."

"Yes?"

"As the team leader, you supposedly have to know each other's abilities."

"Yeah, well we should have stick together earlier in training to learn each other's capabilities. Let's first sit, then we speak."

We sat on our couch that I bought here.

"Well, as the leader. I will be going first."

They got a closer to hear about my semblence...That is the only thing I'm going tell them for now, my past is for later after we all become more closer to each other.

"My semblence is-

* * *

And done. How is it? Please review, I want to make it more good and enjoyable to read.

If someone wants to beta read is fine to me, PM me for it.

MHMAsterHero007


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

By the way, the title is canon RWBY's episode combined title rip off.

And I don't own it too.

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Forever Falling To Vale's Yin and Yang**

* * *

...

-Aura manipulation, it is a ability to control my own aura to do anything I want."

Then I realized something, I only know RWBY because my friend made me watch the first 10 episodes.

"So that's how you beat most of the grimms."

"Well, we should sleep now team, we have to be early tomorrow."

But the truth is I don't know what will happen, I don't even know what events that will happen.

With that thought I slept a dreamless night, that was followed by many more.

Days Later

Man, this sucks. I mean I know the worlds that I have been reincarnated into, that's the reason I survived and trained more efficiently. But this, this is not familiar. I have to wing this somehow. Right now, we are eating.

"Ow, please let go."

That voice...Velvet. I met her in the library days ago. She has her rabbit ears pulled by Cardin.

Oh heck no, no one will be bullied on my sight. Standing up and looking to the direction where it is coming from. I walked towards them.

Approaching them, I spoke.

"Hey, what is going on here?"

"Well, it's Seiro. What do you want?"

Cardin, you rude idiot. You just don't anger me, I might just erase your existence with Truth Seeker Ball by using all elements.

"Just some warning."

Leaking nearly half of my killing intent, I spoke to them with the deepest and evil voice I can manage.

 **"You won't be bullying anyone, I will be watching you and your team. I will beat you up if you did something to get on my bad side, are we clear?"**

He and his team paled.

"C-Crystal clear."

Smiling like nothing happened.

"Okay."

Then I pat Velvet softly on her back.

"Get going now okay?"

Then she shyly said.

"O-Okay, a-and t-thank you S-Seiro-s-san."

"Your welcome Velvet."

Then after she is gone, I looked at the team CRDL with the harshest glare I can manage. Making then very pale, after that I walked back where my team is.

"So where were we?"

Then Aki answers.

"Well, we were talking about how will we coordinate our fighting style as a team."

Oh that.

"Okay, after we eat. We will continue this, if we are not done by the time the lunch is over. We will continue it in our room, sounds good?"

"I agree."

"Your the leader."

"Got it."

Again in order, Euri, Rila and then Aki.

"Then we will ta-

The bell suddenly rang.

...Damn you classes.

"We'll continue later, lets get to the class."

We got up and head towards the next class.

 **Later**

"So to make our combinations at teamwork, we should talk about our all over stats."

Agreeing, they began to list off their abilities to me.

First Aki.

"Well I got this semblence that will make me durable around 8x my natural defense, and I use my Claws to fight."

I nodded at blonde red, next is Rila.

"Mine is a control on ice and I use these babies to fight."

Then she shows me a pair of revolver. I nodded at the puplehead and turned to yellow-orange haired girl.

It's Euri's turn.

"Well, mine is control of electricity. I use both guns and hand to hand with electricity."

Well, what do you know. My team is easily leaned to being versatile. We can just train to improve than to learning a new style of fighting...Never mind, I would still make everyone train in all areas to make it more balanced.

"Okay, then I should list my abilities to you three. My power is composed of aura, my internal energy, and nature. I use them and manipulating them to use my techniques, skills and whatnot. I am very versatile, I have control over all elements (Thank someone who reincarnated me into Uzumaki then Uchiha to make a psuedo Rinnegan, but because of my body I don't have the actual eyes), I have a insane level of durability, I can draw the power of nature (sage mode:dragon), and etc. "

Rila's eyes shines.

"Wow, then how strong are you?"

Then the other two makes a pointed look at me.

"I uh, I can...I don't know, I always hold back. The last time I had gone all out is years ago, and that time I had destroyed a mountain and had to fight off a giant dragon. But there was someone stronger, like Madara, great red and acnologia."

I mumbled the last sentence.

"But, enough about me. Let's train and learn teamwork!"

"Okay."

 **Next Day**

Ahhh, class is over. Now I can relax, last night was filled with teamwork exercises.

"Hey team."

The others turned their heads to me.

"Let's go and grabs some bite."

"Let's go."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Okay."

"Alright, to cafeteria!"

We ran, making some other students look at us weirdly.

Team SERA...(From now on, the response will be mostly like this Seiro speaks to three, the three answers like this, Euri, Rila, Aki. If Euri, Seiro, Rila, Aki. And so on. The other team's response will be like this too to make not too confusing.)

"My quadruple chicken vegetable fish fillet burger, you will be eaten by me!"

"This shake is a drink from heaven."

"Oum, my cupcakes is delicious!"

"Mmmmm, strawberries."

As we fussed over our favorite foods, we were approached by team RWBY.

"Hey girls and guy."

Wang, Yin..Yang, yeah. Yang.

"Oh, heya Yang."

Ruby pouts. Oh I know why.

"And Ruby."

And pout dissolved.

"Well seat with us, we were just about start eating."

"Okay."

"Mm."

"Alright."

"Yahoo."

They sat on the other side, and looked at us before eating. Wait is Yang sneaking some glances at me?

Well I mostly eat in silence, then I spoke when we finished our meal.

"So how have the four of you been?"

"It's fun."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Yeah it was fun."

"Glad to hear that, so did you four train for some teamwork or something?"

"Nah."

"No."

Blake just shook her head no.

"Nope."

I facepalmed. Of course they wouldn't.

"Then train if you four have time, before the time that you four become huntresses. You four have to work together to overcome the obstacles on becoming one. Guys let's go, they have to think on their strategies and training."

I got up and led my team to our room.

"Well, we should now get a bit ready for tomorrow trip, so that we won't be late tomorrow."

"Got that."

"Roger."

Still, WHO THE HECK IS ROGER?!

"Okay."

 **FOREVER FALL**

Hey our trip is in nature, I love nature. Sage mode rules, swords rules, even magic and prana rules. Now I remembered having summoned by a girl had me fight fourth grail something war I think, whatever past is past move on and kill some idiots who blocks my way of living.

...

Saps, mmmm...four bottles...

A light bulb appears on my head.

"...Creation of all things..."

Creating more bottles to get more and bring it our room is a clever idea.

"Fuuuu, more saps."

!

My danger sense is tingling.

"Ursa,Ursa!"

Huh, team CRDL is running away from an Ursa grimm. Wait Cardin is not with them, and Jaune if I am not mistaken. But seeing Jaune's team is going to the backup, I made a shadow clone to hide in the shadows to watch them and I continued to get more saps.

"No worries team, they got it. They are all strong enough."

"..I don't like it."

"If you say so."

"...I know they can."

I smile at them, they will make a good friend when in need and in return I will do so too.

"Yeah, plus I already have a backup for them."

"""?"""

"One of my ability is to clone temporarily that lasts about a day or killed during it's life."

"How strong is your clone?"

"Nearly around...Maybe half of my strength, Euri."

"Cool."

"What should we do now?"

I smiled at them.

"Easy, collect more of these and interfere there when necessary."

"Good plan lead."

"Alright, more saps!"

"Alright."

 **Later**

"See? they are capable of defending themselves."

"Yeah,yeah."

"I knew it too."

"I know."

I can't believe them.

"You guys are mean to your team leader, why?"

"""Nothing~"""

Girls are really weird, my multiple times of living and still not understanding them is the proof enough. Or just that all straight guys will never understand girls and if they did, teach us. Please...

"Whatever."

I will commence my plan later.

"We should head back now."

That night, I made a blood clone to replace me in the academy. I will do some ninja info gathering, my clone will inform me through shadow clones and the copy scroll. That night is also the time I sneaked out and leaved my clone to Beacon, I will be back people.

 **Next day**

So here I am, in Vale-crap. My clone just now sends me a message of a trip to Vale, if I get caught now. All my efforts of sneaking will be gone. Using henge to transform into casual suited Zero (of course it would be him), I walked around to not raise suspicion. Until I saw a girl in black that I recognize.

"Hey Blake."

Crap, did I just say that? She raised her eyebrow.

"Um, do I know you?"

...

"No, I just saw you when you were little. Sorry about the surprise, I must get going."

Crap, crap, crap. Please work, please my excuse work.

"Oh, okay."

...Yes!

I walked away from the scene.

 **Clone me**

This sucks, boss made me to just escape from school work... I will have my revenge to boss, I will make the biggest headache to him after I'm done.

 **Original**

...Brrrrrr. Did something happened? I just had the most terrifying shiver right now, I hope it is nothing. (Nope)

Now to plan, I think I have an idea for my recon mission of mine.

 **Later**

This is the most perfect plan I made, female henge of me... Why didn't I think of this before.

"Now to walk around the town and find some information."

I walked around team RWBY. Making sure that it doesn't look like stalking or whatever suspicious.

 **Clone**

Hahahahaha, boss will be in a big trouble. I just planned a route for us to make a harem, that didn't happen even once in all of his life times. This will be good.

 **Original**

Why an I shivering? Why do I a feeling that something unfortunate but fortunate like thing will fall to me? Why? I feel so... Dead man, like a man about to get beaten by his very angry wife after getting caught cheating on her like feeling...If something happen, please any deity out there help me overcome that.

"Sigh, I am just about get to unknown area of my life and I already feel like dying. The last time I nearly died but survived barely is fighting Lilith, half of Ophis' power."

Wait why an I talking to myself? Am I going crazy for getting reincarnated so many times?

"Sigh, I need some R&R."

And some coffee.

Well, after some spying and some arguments here and there. I saw the blonde faunus named Sun Wukong with Blake, and a information for White Fang... I feel bad for Kakashi's father, his death and his title is getting tarnished in my mind because of their name are same and this White Fang is- as Blake said, misguided...

Getting back to the point, I'm going too. With my new disguise of course, my monster hunter armor set when I was reincarnated there, yay! What should I use, the Rathalos X, Tigrex X or Arc Ex... Never mind, I'll just use Rathalos X. Tigrex X is too bulky on my body and with Arc Ex, my face is visible.

Now for weapon... Meh, I'll just use my Black Katana MK.V. Finding materials to remake it here in this world was insanely hard.

 **Later at the docks**

Now to knock out my enemies and slice Torchwick guy I heard... But how did it get to this?

First I just watched, now I had to save those two - Blake and Sun from the falling shipment.

"Hey, Torchic. Here's your cargo."

I think he did not hear my voice, but still I toss it to the thief with powerful but slow throw. Like Don Kononji's Kan'onball, but stronger. Hehehehe.

"Hey!"

Well, he's distracted by Ruby.

"Well hello Red, isn't it pass your be time."

"Ruby, do you know these people?"

No! you don't show your back on your enemies, idiot little red.

And it hit him.

Wham

Ouch, if he survives. He will feel that later. Ohhh, here comes the angry orange haired girl.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Penny."

I smirk at her, unsheathing my BK MK.V

"Wanna tag team them?"

"Do what you want."

I smirked wider.

"Sure, on three...Two...One."

We dashed at the same time, she pulls out her blades on her back... A robot?

"Hah!"

Slash

Slash

"Haha, this is fun!"

Penny lands beside me with her eyebrow raised.

"Enjoying it much?"

Even she could not see my face, she could tell that I am smirking.

"This is my hobby."

"Weird."

Welp, here comes more enemies.

"I'll take the left, your on the right."

"Roger."

After all this time...WHO HECK IS ROGER!

"Yeah, yeah."

We dashed, I began to bat away my enemies.

Bam

Slash

Wham

Crash

Slash

"Lalalalalala, weak!"

Man, canon fodder beating is fun. Ah a reinforcement.

"Penny, take the ships. I'll take care of the rest."

"Got it!"

Using the tech here when I made this weapon, because of it, I can change the form of my weapon too. Pressing the part of the handle, my weapon changed into Nargacuga's glave look alike. Not the color.

"Taste my otherwordly blade!"

I charged while making it spin.

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

And this! I pressed the glave jumping mechanism, while looking at Penny. Who is doing awesome job at beating the ships. Then I looked at the airship that Torchy is running into.

"Aww, he escaped."

Using the momentum that the jump gave me. I tried to give chase, but I wasn't able to. I need to something about that. I have to kill him when the time comes.

Yes, I have to kill him before he causes even more damage. I had a choice, I made mine to protect more than justifying myself and making myself look like a hero. Because I am a hero, the protector of his friends, the man who stopped the apocalypse, but here I am me. I am just doing this in a shadow to protect this fragile peace, in hopes that one day it will be fruitful and people and faunus alike understands each other.

"It's over, might as well go back."

Sheathing my blade, I leapt away to my secret base. But not before taking one of the members to interrogate for some info.

 **After The Police took care of everything**

Welp, I'm done with gathering some information on the White Fang. I am just watching the team RWBY for now.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I no longer associated myself with the White Fang. Back when-

"Stop, do you have any idea how-

I tuned out their rant. Wait team RWBY is missing Yang, where is she? Wait now that I thought about it, where's my team with my clone? Whatever, I'll just find them later. Going back to conversation.

"Of course." She blinks "Where's Yang?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Wait, where's Penny and the guy who helped us."

Oh hey, penny is gone. I can sense her aura, going further. Might as well get out of here too and switch with my clone.

 **With Clone me**

"The plan is done."

I had done it, boss you are in one big trouble. Leaving me bored is one big mistake, I the clone won't prank in being bored. I took revenge on the one who made me bored. I this case it's boss.

 **3rd pov**

You can see four hourglass figures in a bed and one man standing.

Without a cloths.

That spells a doom for a guy.

 **Original**

I felt my body shiver, what is it with today's shivering?

I wonder why though.

* * *

 _ **Chapter end**_

 _ **Next time: The Food, Library Insanity and Robot.**_

* * *

My fun days are, over exams are coming. (T_T)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Food, Library Insanity and Destruction**

* * *

 **Morning After**

...

I just woke up from dreamless sleep and had some pancakes, cookies and cereal for a breakfast.

Okay, I feel like I'm forgetting something like... Clones, yeah I need to switch and dispel my clone.

Now first, contact my clone about it and let him get a timing for the switch.

 **Clone**

Yeah, what a night. Now boss will never make a blood clone do this again.

"Ah, a message."

"Comeback."

"Later girls, I have message from a friend. I need to reply."

"Do it and comeback."

"Alright."

Geez, I'm nearly sorry for what I did. Boss, your in a one helluva of an headache.

"Well, better reply."

 **Original**

...

Okay, before lunch. The clone will go to the bathroom and exchange with me, then dispel later after I meet them...?

"Why dispel later?"

 **Before Lunch**

"Okay, do as planned. But first, what did you do?"

"What are saying boss?"

"Because yesterday, I had many shivers. So I figured that my clone has done something."

"W-well boss...Ah boss, you need to go now. They are waiting."

"Your not off the hook idiotic clone."

"Hey you're me and hurry go now."

"Yeah, yeah."

Then I walked away from the clone.

"Safe."

Then it dispel when it felt that his creator arrived at the cafeteria.

 **Moments before dispelling**

...

Why are their eyes looking at me in love? And what is Yang doing here?

Then I felt it, the memories of my clone enters my mind.

"Crap."

I mumbled out.

The clone planned a harem and decided that seducing them and making out with them naked is a good idea! Don't make me even start with them trying to make me insert something into them! Calming down, I walked up to them and greeted.

"I'm back."

"So what happened handsome? Do yo want more of the last night?"

Yang please stop, my life is already got messed up by my clone please don't add yourself into a mess maker.

"Not now."

"Oh, so later?"

Aki, where is your shyness?

"Maybe tomorrow, just not now. I got a message from my friend that some criminal activities are active somewhere, I have to be there and stop them."

"Owwww..."

Rila, just no.

"So, after that we can?"

...Euri, are you that unrestrained?

"Well...Sigh, okay today will be our free day. But tomorrow, I will be gone on the city until midnight or the day after tomorrow okay?"

Man, and they said that all of them are my girlfriends earlier in bed. My life is so twisted by my clone, I hate my clone with all my being.

"Well, I will be checking on my sister, see ya later handsome."

Good, three is hard enough but four? I am on a losing battle.

...

Wait is Yang throwing something? Ohhh, Weiss just got hit by the pie? Shoot, cover.

"Guys, gather your things. We will be watching in a safe place, there would be no way I will be involve in this mess."

I already have a lot things to think of so, why make it messier than I can handle?

"We got it."

The way they said it in sync creepy.

Wait a table castle with Nora on top?

"Ahahahaha, I'm the queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby stomps her foot in a table and pointed at team JNPR

"Justice will be swift, It will be painful. It will be... Delicious!"

"Yeah!"

Watermelon rain!

"Yang, turkey!"

Yang dived for the turkey and used it as a gauntlet to defend herself from watermelon.

"Yah!"

"Hah!"

Then Blake dived to bread, a long bread that is now being used as makeshift sword.

"Haiyah!"

Then Yang launches the turkey to Jaune, aw poor guy.

"Yaaaaah!"

Blake vs Pyrrha, dual bread vs bread!

"Yah!"

"Hah!"

Ohhh, Yang got hit by the bread.

"Yeah!"

Ruby slides using the tray.

"Yaaaah!"

Whoa, ketchup slide. Clever. Ren will feel that in the morning.

"Lol."

Watermelon hammer and swordfish fight.

"Ah!"

That's got hurt, Weiss just hit the support pillar and fell.

"Weiss, Weiss, don't leave me! Nooooooooooooo!"

And Yang makes her comeback with turkey. Ren is countering with his green sticks.

"Gah!"

And Ren got wrecked. And Nora is back.

Wham

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Oops, sorry Yang. I wasn't able to react in time. She flew outside the cafeteria. With Blake coming back from who knows where with a rope of sausage as whip.

"Yah!"

Soda as bombs, not shabby.

"Huh!"

Soda rain, polarity is handy in that situation.

"Ah!"

Aw, Blake got sent flying. Wait is Ruby glaring? This will be good.

"Yaaaaaaah!"

Then the red tornado struck.

Bam

Wow, it's beautiful. 10 of 10, team RWBY wins.

"The fun is over, I can sense someone coming."

Clap

Genjutsu, a very handy illusion. I made it look like it's still in perfect condition using my chakra while my magic handles cleaning, then my aura made it feel normal.

"Children-

Heh, a master of pranks got your tongue?

"I, I have a class later, I need to get ready."

Seiro Many ser names , 12 (yes, I already pranked her many times without getting caught or proof) , Glynda Goodwitch, 0.

She left, and Yang fell down back into cafeteria moments after.

""""""Hahahahhahha.""""""

All of us got away without any scolding or punishment.

My unique being existence for the win.

...Wait I said tomorrow? But there is nothing going to happen tomorrow, no events or anything in Beacon. If anything else, I need to study. Exams are coming.

"So wanna spend some time with only four of us team."

"Hey!"

"Plus Yang I mean."

"Alright!"

We spend our day with each of us and yes, making out with them.

 **Next day in library**

Boring, that is the only word to describe this day. Might as well reminiscence my old life.

 **Flashback**

This happened on third life.

This is it, Omega. You will go down!

"Ha!"

The giant body explodes.

"Is it, over?"

Being reincarnated as Zero is not fun, my life is always on danger. But my previous lives' experience is helping me cope and survive. Now, I just beat Omega's Dark elf ZX form thing. And this is the part I don't know what will happen as I did not play much of Megaman Zero series.

"Huh? This place..."

This is where I woke up...

"Impressive, you are far more powerful than I thought. Especially for mere fake."

What?! Fake?...

"What do you mean?"

"Hahahaha, you will know it now!"

Weil, shut up you ugly old man.

"Wha-

A bright light suddenly fills my vision. And from the light, a lone dark red reploid steps out.

...Original Zero? This is bad, if I remember from X series is Zero having multiple abilities unlike me.

"You thought you are the original? Naive, you are a mere copy of him!"

"Original Zero...How?"

Somehow I feel that there is a foul play here..

"He is the bloodthirsty, god of destruction. I just upgraded him to draw out his full power! Now, Omega...no, Zero! Destroy this mere fake and wake this fool of century dream!"

Okay, this is going down hill, fast.

"I am the messiah, hahahahaha!"

Is that an aura? I want one, like when he went awakened on X.

Geh!

I dodged the sudden, charged shot on me.

"This is so unfair."

Taking out my saber to try to slice him, but he just blocks it with his purple one.

...Did he just pull out an maverick killing saber? well, bad for him that I am not a maverick. He is just weakening himself with that configuration on his saber, whatever, less damage to me.

"Ha!"

Slash

Gotcha!

"Rekkoha!

No, wait why is not spreading?... It's protecting him. I changed to shield and saber for more efficient handling of enemy with this skill set.

"Rakuhouha!"

Ah! Barely dodged it.

"Take this!"

I throw the shield boomerang. He deflects it with his saber, then I dashed. Catching my shield, I slashed. Omega Zero blocks it.

"This is the end!"

Whoa-ouch, I got hit. The damage is not too significant because of his maverick purifying saber, but still hurts though.

"Zero,"

Crap, he charges his buster. I am still too far from him, I charged my saber and recoil rod.

"I will end you."

Shooting two large buster shot, I dodged the first and smash the second with charged recoil rod. Then I slam the charged saber into the ground near him, but Omega did not even flinch and knock me back with his saber. Nearly slice me into half with the wave of energy sonic blade, with me barely dodging.

"Crap balls of moma."

This is harder than I imagined. Fighting something unknown is my bad luck really. No info, just adopting while surviving and/or defeat/retreat.

 **3 hours later**

When will this guy go down?! I already did what I can, might as well give up- no! I will beat this guy, even if I go down with him!

"Hah,hah, your going down."

Using last of my energy to fuse my blade with everything I have. The saber become brighter.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

"Genmurei..."

Flash

Boooooooooooom

 **Flashback end**

Then I died again that time, at least I did some good. Getting revived in MGQ was embarrassing though.

"Hey."

Then my life got changed during that... disgusting beings that should not be called angels, except for valkyrie, she was mature hot.

"Oi."

Then Ilias, damn her. That giant form was hard to beat, but she was beautiful on top of that monstrous form. Too bad she was evil, she was cute in her normal form. Sigh, that was like what... 12 lives ago or something...

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Ow."

Huh, Ruby?

"Why did you hit me?"

"You were not responding when I called you!"

Oops.

"So, what is it?"

"Yang told me that you can bake."

Ah, okay.

"You want me to bake some?"

Making a handseal on my back...

"Yes!"

"Here."

"Whoa! cookies!"

I just cheated using creation of all things.

"Yeah, I know you like this stuff. So here, you can have all of them."

I gave her the whole plate.

"Yay, thank you! I want you to become my big brother, can you?"

Hmmm, she is adorable. Do I get a new sister or refuse that cute little puppy and feel guilty...Nope, I'll just get her as my little sister than to feel like kicking a cute cuddly puppy.

"Okay."

"Yay, so that means your wife will be Yang?"

...

"I don't know for now, but one day I will answer that."

She pouts again, why is that so damn adorable.

"Awwwe, I thought Yang would not tease me anymore if she has a boy to keep her away from when I want to."

"Ohoh, don't worry. She might change or she might not, no one knows. But know this, she really care about you."

"But why does she tease me all the time?"

I patted on her head.

"Because that is her way of showing that she cares, Ruby."

I stand from my sit and said.

"But from now on, you will be my surrogate little sister. I will protect you like a big brother should."

Then I left the library.

 **That night**

I was walking around the halls and I suddenly spotted some transfer students if my guess is right. And if my spy network is right, they are planning something in this school. Plus my clone spotted the green haired one and the gray haired one killing the owner of Tukson's book store.

"Hey, are you three new here?"

The green haired answered.

"We are."

I smiled at them, of course it is fake.

"Then enjoy your stay, excuse me, I must go now."

Then they left, and I walked a bit before making spy (clone and henge if you still did not know what kind of spies Seiro has) making it an mosquito. It flew away to do what is it created for.

"Now, to wait."

 **Dimensional Void**

...

 **"Soon, I will be back... I will destroy your Seiro, you are a nuisance that refused to stay dead and interfere with my plans... This time you will be permanently stay dead..."**

"Master, the preparations are ready."

 **"Soon...**

 **Next Day at school**

Beacon...*growl* Now I want to eat bacon.

... Plus this class is so boring...

*Ring*

Yes!

"Guys, lets go. I am very hungry."

"Alright."

"Fine."

"I was going anyway."

"I'll tag along."

"Nope, you will go with your team Yang."

"Awwww."

Whatever.

 **After Lunch**

Hey is that Ruby and Weiss?

"Oi, what are you two doing?"

Weiss just huffs and Ruby waves.

"Just chilling, Weiss is upset that she can't be with Ne-mmpfh."

I raised an brow at that. Then I noticed someone. A orange haired...robot?

"Hey."

Ruby gasps.

"Penny, you disappeared after the events on the docks along with the armored guy."

Oh-oh, she means us. I think I will go out so I can avoid this.

"Well, I must go. Shunpo/Shunshin/whatever speed technique."

And I am gone.

"You friend is weird Ruby."

"I know Penny."

"For once, I will agree."

"Weiss!"

 **Later at the bar**

Foooo, that was a good drink.

"Kid aren't you a minor?"

...

"Are you defying me Junior? after I beat up all of your guys and ladies. Are you masochist? if yes, stay away from me."

"I really, really don't like you kid."

"Names Seiro, if you want, you can make a deal with me when you want."

"What does a kid can do?"

"Are you an idiot? I am a ninja, the one who beat your little weaklings there with my ninja-tude."

Suddenly a blonde bim- Yang barges in.

"I- Seiro?!"

I just waved.

"Yo, fancy seeing ya."

"So you dating that or-

"No, she is a very delicate wild girl, who wants a good fight and flirts endlessly whom I she could not beat."

...

"What?"

Then Junior whispers.

"Man, you messed up."

"Why?"

"Look."

When I turned to Yang, I saw her eyes red, she is flaming...And her hair is swaying up and down like a tail...Damn hot, hot damn.

"So wanna go to date?"

Ah it worked, she lost her terrifying look and smiles at me. Well, bi-polar much?

"Hey a distraction."

"Wha-

I replaced myself with my dispelling clone.

"Yang, you need to go now!"

"Huh?"

"We are getting chased!"

"What?!"

 **RWBY: Seiro**

"Lets see if they can handle thi- I don't care, CHARGE!"

 **Ruby**

"Oh no, he just ran in. And is that a giant bone?"

...

"He can handle himself."

The rest of the team caught up.

"Yeah."

 **Seiro**

Hahahahahaha, this mech is durable enough to survive my Bone. ( anyone played monster hunter? remember the starting weapon for the most of it? You know, the bone?)

"How the heck are you denting this brat!"

"Easy, I'm just better than you."

Trolling is the best.

"Aaaaarrrrhhhh!"

"Whoa!"

He began to flail and spin.

"Guh, I will end this farce!"

I began to gather energy.

"Eat this Torchy, Bone Severing Thrust!"

Yeah, X8 Zero rip-off, I know. (Leaf severing thrust/youdantotsu)

"What the?! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

By the way, the technique broke through the mech and sent Torchy flying.

!

Bloodlust, ice ream and pink feeling... And I turn to that source.

"Who are you?"

She can't see my whole face as I have a scarf on half of my face. The scarf ends drifts lower mid back on me.

...

Then she types something on her scroll.

?

"I am Neo."

-_-' Oh neopolitan, and she is mute huh.

"Well can you go now? I don't mind hitting people but I don't still like hitting girls even if I can."

Then she types more.

"No can do."

"Sigh, a fight?"

She nods.

"Well be ready, Ice cream Neomatrix Parasol Queen!"

She readies her parasol weapon.

"This will be fun, I will use this!"

Summoning Cloud's Fusion blade with Bart's mimic, I charged... Fast. (Of course, I have been reincarnated as Barts)

"Ha, beam!"

Swinging the blade, it unleashed a energy wave that destroys most of the things on its path.

!

Miss

"Torchy?"

Then he threw a smoke bomb. I can sense them getting away, but I can feel my tag is still engraved. (Hiraishin)

What should I do now?

... I ate some chili pepper.

!

"Eureka!"

Clone, plus henge, plus hiraishin, equals more effective spy.

"I am a genius, I thought I would just teleport in and beat them, go home."

Not too bright for a plan a, right?

"Well, genius. They are getting away."

Oh, Yang.

"Don't worry, I can now go wherever Torchy and Neopolitan girl go."

"Huh?"

I wave a hand over.

"Oh don't worry about it, that is another ability of mine."

"If you say so."

"So, wanna go now and meet-

"Nope, we will go to date."

...

"Alright, might as well make it up to you for ditching you in the bar."

"Yes, now lets go."

"Yeah, the night is still Yang."

"Now your talking my tune."

"Meh, that is my punny humor."

"Haha, lets go."

"Oh, let me just message your sister to inform that we won't be back till later."

"Okay."

"Lets go now."

"Treat me somewhere nice, okay?"

"Why not?"

Its just another night for me, I guess.

 **Night, Dream**

Who is that? He looks like...me.

I will end my enemies, I swear I won't die until I achieve our goal.

Peace, the real one.

I can't still find it, but I have to.

...

* * *

Chapter end

Chapter 4: Beating a Gray Guy, Party, Field Trip Destuction


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Beating a Gray Guy, Party, Field Trip Destruction**

* * *

 **After Pyrrha beat the tar out of team CRDL**

"Good work Pyrrha!" exclaimed Jaune.

"Thank you." said Pyrrha smiling

"Well? Who wants a go?"

"Actually, I wanna go at him."

Me?

"Mister Valindite, will you fight him?"

I guess a bit of fun is not gonna hurt anyone.

"Okay."

Getting down, we entered our stance. He took a average (to me) stance of an fighter.

Me? I took out a book called Love Ninjas. 3, 2, 1... Trolling starts now!

"You mocking me?"

"Huh, did you say something?"

"Tch."

He dashed to kick.

I grabbed his foot and throw him. Without looking, only looking at the book.

"Then she lovingly-

I blocked another but this time, i twisted it and slam him.

"-kissed him, he began become excited-

by the time the second line started, most of the class is blushing.

"-he grabbed her breasts-

Wham

The book was kicked away, oops I did not pay attention.

"Aaawww, it was beginning to become exciting."

"Go seriously."

"You sure?"

He nods irritated at my act.

"Well, I'll be glad to."

Then just like that it was over.

Crash

Gray Guy is on the wall, unconscious.

"Mister-

"What, I only kicked him to knock him out. It's not like I kicked him with all my might."

"... `cough` Winner, Seiro Valindite."

"Well, I'll wake him."

I approach him and give him a small shock and a small water shot on his face to wake him.

"Bye."

I disappeared before he even opens his eyes.

 **Outside**

I was speaking with Yang.

"So, why?"

We are discussing our friendship.

"Cause I like as my friend not like love."

"Me too, I just wanted try how far we could-

"No, not even those girls. My clone was an idiot, I really wanted to put a stop to it."

"I-

"Please understand my reasoning, I just can't keep doing something like these."

"I- Okay, but you owe me lunch!"

"...Damn it, whatever. Just don't pick expensive one."

"I promise on that one."

"Yeah, yeah what a crappy situation I got in. It's so punny I wanted to die laughing."

I said that with all my sarcasm.

"Hahaha, at least you are going with a beauty right?

"That's only a small bonus, your attitude is enough to ruin that."

She pouts.

"Your so mean."

I looked at the scroll and checked the time.

"Well time to go I guess."

"See ya later, you owe me lunch."

"Stop that, I will pay ya back later."

"Go."

"Yeah, yeah pushy woman."

Hmmm, as I walk away, I'm thinking of who would I take to dance.

"..."

"..."

Huh? I did not notice her.

"Velvet?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Are you following me?"

"I-no, I- just saw y-you and I-I wanted to greet y-you b-but I-

"Okay, stop that one. No need to be so shy and nervous."

"O-okay."

"Well, I have an idea for us."

"Us?"

"Will you go to the dance party with me this weekend?"

"..."

Oh, she fainted while standing.

"Waking up a fainted girl tactics no. 832 it is then."

I walked up to her and splash her and take us to kissing position then I splashed her face with water while making it dry by using wind.

"Mmm..."

she opened her eyes.

"Eep, so-sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I liked it.""

Hehehehe, free kiss rocks.

"I-I would l-love to go."

"Then we meet before the dance okay? I want to get to know my dance."

"O-okay."

"See ya!"

"Um.. bye."

I waved before going.

 **At the night of the dance**

I created a clones in my combat gear to observe the others and I got ready for my dance, I worry that someone might attack.

"Well, this might be a good suit. Plus I have three copies of this."

Hmmmm... Alright, to the dance hall!

I walked out of my room in a black and white suit.

 **Entrance**

...

"Velvet, your... cute in your dress."

She is wearing a very cute orange dress and gloves, her dress is modest but shows her curves.

"T-thank you."

I smiled at her.

"Your welcome, relax now. I want my dance to enjoy herself."

"I-I will try."

"I will be gentle in treating you, now let us dance okay?"

I looked at her with a very gentle smile.

"You know, you are shy in your social life yet fierce in battlefield. You are strong, you are cute a good combination."

"I-t-thank you."

"Lets go."

"O-okay."

Sorry Velvet, sorry I leave a clone to you. But I felt a large negative energy walking towards the tower, I need to see it. But it will be dangerous, if I somehow failed, any of you girls or the students for the matter will not be harmed. Only I would be disappearing, I would rather not while my parents here are living, but what must be done is done.

"Sorry Velvet, I would ask you out if I survive this."

I, the original, then took off.

"I feel like a crap on doing this, leaving my dance even if my clone is there..."

At least I would do my thing, that is the least thing I could do.

"Now, to see who really have this negative-ish energy signature. Its familiar though."

...

I arrived inside to see a Cinder look alike in masquerade.

"... Ninja-tude, hiding technique."

But in truth, I just had hidden everything in a illusion. Now I am looking at the screen in front of Cinder look alike- no This is Cinder...

I just look over her shoulder and I watched what she is doing.

When she is about to be done, I saw Ruby walking to her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She just kept quiet and used an ice dust to attack Ruby.

Ruby counter with her scythe and began to fire bullets at her.

Cinder just blocks it with her hand and attacked again, but now she used her bow-blade and fired some arrows.

It exploded in front of Ruby and Cinder escaped within the smoke, so when the smoke dissipated, Cinder is gone.

"So that's how it is then, Cinder is a spy..."

So when James Ironwood and Ruby is gone, I began to type and hack the computer in front of me.

"Hacking and Coding training in previous life really helps right now, in a moment like this, I thank who ever made me reincarnate."

After making the Virus disappear and tightened the security, I set Cinder's scroll to explode in the morning before anyone wakes up.

"Heck yeah, now to go back to my dance."

 **Later**

After I switched with my clone with an excuse to use a bathroom, I began to dance with Velvet slowly within the beat with her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Y-yeah."

"Thank you for this dance Velvet, I would have thought that you would have been with your teammates."

"Y-you know, I would have thought too that you w-would ask someone from your teammate."

"Oh, they already got over me. I already know that they got their own dances, so I wanted one too. I chose the girl whom I know I can get comfortable with in the dance. You, I chose you because of your personality. Your presence is calming than their noisy and wild personality, while I don't mind their attitude, I want a break from all that."

"Oh."

"And your cute."

She become red with the last comment.

"I-I..."

"Oh, don't worry. I will be your company until you go back to your room, I am your escort of course."

"... Thank you, most don't like me being a faunus."

"Oh, don't worry. I am a faunus, I just looked more human, my powers releases my faunus feature. You will see it in the tournament."

"I did not any species who acts like you though."

"Of course, I am one of the kind. A combination of all faunus and 20% human at the side."

"Wow, then... No..."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"... Please say it to me, I want to know."

"... D... yo... et?"

"Huh."

Velvet becomes beat red.

"Doyougotoheat"

I understand that even though she said it too fast.

"Yes, one of the days around next month I would go to my first heat. More precisely my dragon part of me will."

"... Part?"

"If I go to heat with all my mixed blood, I might do something I regret."

"Oh, then let me help."

When she realized what she said, she became a tomato. I looked at her in curiosity.

"Really, I would need that help."

"I-I, o-okay."

"Thank you, but if change your mind before that day then I won't force you alright?"

"Your welcome and okay."

We danced till near midnight and I escorted her back to her room, before I go to mine and changed before sleeping.

 **At the day where Ozpin makes a speech for us to get mission**

"Euri, Rila, Aki, we will go to exterminate some grimms."

"Okay."

"Roger that."

"Lets go."

Ozpin approaches us after speaking with team RWBY.

"Team SERA, be careful your team is near where White Fang operates, if you can please do us a favor of combating them with team RWBY as they would be near there. I trust you four that the four of are now strong enough to do this."

"Thank you for your faith in us, we won't let you down. Lets go team, we are going to unalive some grimms and beat Rainbow Fang."

 **Later**

How did it get to this? I remember killing bunch of grimms and getting on-yeah, we got on the train to beat Fangys.

"Team, lets split up and try to stop this train while team RWBY is busy with those mechs. I will be going inside while you three do as I ordered."

"Got it leads."

"I'll stop this big metal piece of a junk."

"I agree."

"Then off you go."

Then I jumped to hole. I landed quietly and made my way, after two cars. I encountered Neo.

"Neo, are you here to fight?"

She writes.

"Yes, to stop you as ordered."

"So I was seen already."

Neo nods and readies her parasol.

"I will have to defeat you eh? No problem."

I unsheathed my weapon, Insector Decimator.

"Come on."

She charged, I side stepped her straight stab and grab her wrist before slashing at midsection.

"... Ah!"

... She spoke?

Then she flipped back and began rain me her slashes after she unsheathed the blade.

"You can talk but you don't want to?"

Weird.

She got a tick mark and began slash faster.

I changed my katana to it's dual blade form. Think of monster hunter, looks like insector from monster hunter freedom unite.

"You really hate someone knowing that?"

I just blocked her slashes and hold her down as I don't get trapped into an illusion if I know that the my opponent can use it.

"..."

"Heh, easy there... I guess I'll just knock you out then."

Then I was surprised to see her to raise her hands in defeat.

"Why?"

Then she spoke.

"... Here."

She shows me her scrolls that says.

"I have my own reason, but I will only let the one I love to hear my voice..."

...

What... she decides, to... only let the one she likes to hear her voice.

"Oh, that's why hide your beautiful voice eh? Well, I won't judge but I should go now."

And I run, I did not notice her having pink cheeks.

"...I will have him..."

A shiver runs down to my spine as I come to face to face with a White Fang chainsaw guy. I changed scythe form and dashed without a word.

Clang

"Heavy..."

"I'll kill you and I'll kill the rest after you."

"... Nope."

I avoided his next slash and counters with Dragon Raze. Dragon Raze is a move make a dragon stumble by slashing very heavily in the legs or wings (if the opponent has a pair of wings), a move I invented to cripple and kill elder dragons in monster hunter dimension... And the reason why I hunt them alone.

"Guh, brat!"

"I'm older than I look idiot, now sleep."

Bam

Knocked out.

"I guess, next car."

I run. When I arrived, I saw Torchy.

"Oi, Torchy."

"Ah, you again. Chill man."

"Nope, I'll just beat you and place you behind the bars so-

Slash

"Whoa!"

Good thing I did not lower my guard, I always have it up.

"..."

Crap, this black haired chick, who is masked, is going to kill me.

"Who are you?"

"..."

Slash

Miss

"Wanna duke it out eh?"

This woman... is good.. But I have fought better. Sheathing my weapon, they looked at me in confusion.

"...Trace on.."

Yup, I got Emiya's skill. I pulled out Masamune from Final Fantasy 7.

"Wanna fight me?"

Then I slashed at her in long distance, a slicing energy came out. (Like when Sephiroth does when he attacks in Dissidia Final Fantasy)

"Good you can dodge, but can you keep up? I don't want this fight to end too early."

"..."

Ah, another silent type.

"Hey Torchy, if you aren't gone by the time I'm done here, you will be in prison."

I want to make chasing a criminal a literal thing after this.

 **Raven's Pov**

What. the. hell!

This kid-no young man is holding that very long katana like it weights nothing, he is even swinging it like a master who trained for years for God's sake!

... And he is right, I can't keep up much longer if he going to continue throwing that attack. Plus I can see that he won't tiring anytime soon, his weapon is not aura dependent. But how is he keep firing that from his blade?

 **Back to Seiro**

"Fascinating weapon, isn't it? This weapon is forged to use for killing its enemies, I won't kill you but I will knock you out and drag you like a dog to prison. You lots are causing trouble to our line of work."

...

Keep dodging, I am just observing you while you dodge woman.

"Should I finish now?"

She froze. And slashed faster than I expected, then I was surprised that she can make portals. Where she escaped.

"Haha, I scared her."

Dispelling my weapon, I opened my Dragon, Angel, Fallen, Devil, Hawk, Fairy and large Dragonfly wings.

"Gotta, burst and catch."

I destroyed the roof and flew up, but before that I received the memory of my clone disarming the bomb.

"Torchy, I'll catch ya."

I flew fast, as fast as lightning.

"Here, Torchy-Torchy, I am here to capture ya."

"Guh?!"

I gutted him and he fell like a paper.

"... Weak."

Now to stop this train, how the heck two teams are still not stopping this train?

"Hmm, guess I'll do it myself eh?"

I flew towards the front and began to fill it with magnet release chakra. It slowly stopped as I support it to stop by pushing it in the front.

"Phew, crisis averted. Now Vale won't be breached."

 **Later**

"Hey guys, finally caught up huh?"

"You know, you did most of the work."

Eh, Euri?!

"Are making us look incompetent?"

Rila?!

"Jerk."

Even Aki?!

"Guh!"

I got stabbed at their words.

"Why are you three so mean?"

:[

"You said, stop the train. And you stopped it after we thought of a plan to stop it?!"

"I-

"You order and do it yourself? What kind of leader are you?"

"Bu-

"Idiot."

T_T

"But."

:[

"You did your job, it is good that you did. If the plan did not work, we would have been screwed."

"Alright, lets go Vale is near."

Team RWBY finally catches up and had gone with us to Vale.

 **Vale**

"Grimms are closing in!"

Eh? an attack?

"All of you evacuate the civilians here! I will deal with these and back me up after it, don't worry. I will be fine, go now!"

They are gone now, should I have fun? Or do I have to go all out? Choices...

"Have fun in going all out I guess. Trace On."

I traced Z-saber.

"Heh, long time no see, zeto-say-ba-."

Japanese pronunciaion of Z-saber.

"Now, come grimms. We shall fight to death."

I am facing a army of grimms, I will not back out, I will fight for the people I believe in, I will fight to protect, to reach my goal of peace! I have the will to do this. I will go all out, in my Alpha and Omega form. The power I receive to protect and destroy.

 ** _Theme: Megaman X 5 title theme_**

I close my eyes, I began to feel the nature, the flow of water, the sound of wind, quietness of earth and the burning fury of fire.

"I, who is about to awaken..."

A red aura activates around me

"... Am the reincarnated soul who destroyed his enemies..."

Then my body starts have a familiar armor.

"... The one called savior and destroyer..."

My hair becomes blonde.

"... I will become a warrior of destruction..."

The saber becomes mixed violet.

"... And protect the world from destruction..."

My body now produces white aura.

"... And destroy every enemy without mercy!"

My power sky-rocketed.

 **Theme interrupted**

" **Omega Drive!** "

Now, look at me. I am Zero as I am Omega. I will end this farce.

" **Dark Hold** "

The time stopped.

" **Twin Dream"**

" **Genmurei** "

" **Rekkouha** "

" **Raijinshou** "

It was a bloodbath.

 **Later**

"Ugh, did I win?"

I was in the ground. I began to push myself up. So I lost consciousness after using it.

"I think, I have gone too far earlier."

At least the place did not become wasteland or something. The only damages are from grimms and some scorch mark all over place while I was using buster.

...

A sound of airship. Three teams falls out, my team, team RWBY and team CFVY.

"We came here as fast as we could-is it already over?

"Yeah, I won."

They went wide eyed.

"Huh?"

"Y-you actually defeated all that grimm?!"

"Y-yeah, I actually l-lost count after 468 grimms."

Damn, I am still tired.

"Tough guy aren't he?"

Coco.

"He did the best he can."

Thanks for the vote of confidence Yatsuhashi.

"I think, he is a cool guy."

Yeah, I am cool Fox, cool enough to beat that many without dying.

"Wait, let me get up."

"Here."

"Thanks Euri."

After I stand, Yang closes in and began shake me.

"How did you beat that many?"

"Yang, stop shaking me, I had to go all out. I used up nearly every bit of my power, I am tired. "

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"I guess, I have to use this."

I sat down and began to meditate. If anyone plays MGQ, they would know this. After it I stand.

"There."

My aura replenished and I got up without being tired.

"That is my self-healing technique."

"We should go now, sorry for dragging you all to this. I apologize team RWBY and team CFVY."

"No problem, Euri. We got your back."

"Don't worry about it, plus, if Vel-mmph."

"Thank you guys."

"Hey, Euri I thought I am the leader."

"I am your second in command, if you were incapacitated."

"Well I am not, so your not in command."

She pouted.

"Hehe, lets go guys."

We then started to travel back to Beacon.

Yes, now I can eat normal and delicous food again. Two days of ration bar was the worst food I tasted.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

I am glad that I can still update this

Have fun reading other fics while us authors are writing your favorite stories.

MHMasterHero007 - The Hunter without gunner armor... ever... only in MHFU


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Tournament Wanton Destruction!**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _Heh, Torchy got arrested._

 ** _Later_**

 _I knew it, that woman really is Yang's mother. Her aura signature says it all. Similar to Yang but Yang's is a bit different, I guess that it is from her father._

 _"Well, might as well go to give them some mother-daughter time."_

 _Huh?_

 _"Well, an interesting development."_

 _The clone that spied on Cinder has dispelled and informed me of Cinder working with the White Fang._

 _"This might be the most interesting encounter I might just fight."_

 _Wait, Cinder's team got Torchy arrested. Why am I not surprised, probably on league with them. Interesting..._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Seiro."

"Oh, hello there Sun. Whats up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to invite ya."

"To what?"

"Well, we will gonna do some dude nights out like girls do. I mean, guys should have their own moments too, right?"

"Alright, I'm in."

 **Later**

"So we are all here?"

Sun, Neptune, me, Yatsuhashi, Jaune, Ren and some more guys whose name I can't remember.

"Well, as Sun suggested that we all have some fun together as men. We are going to have a competition, a simple one. Lets battle on this game!"

Neptune pulls out an game... A game called Rockers on Remnant, imagine it as Guitar Hero. Our controller is the guitar like many use to play Guitar Hero.

"Guys, how about a bet? One who lose will buy drinks for movies later!"

"""We agree!"""

After that we played until we hit the last one. It is Me vs Jaune.

"So, we are on finals. Then to see if you two are really are good at this game. You will play this."

Sun pressed the buttons and hit the song Apocalypse Shred.

"Ah, that song."

"Well, Seiro. You'll be going down."

"Your on!"

The music started. Its whole music lasts for 6 min.

...

Then we began press fast on the beat.

When we hit 5 min. mark, my fingers blurred.

"Keeping up?"

"Grr, yeah."

Then we hit 4.

"... Hard."

"Kuh."

Then later 1.

"Foooo."

"T-this is exhausting."

0, the music is finished.

We did not notice the others looking at us, gaping a little at the display of excellent gameplay.

"O-our winner for the night issssssssssss, Seiro!"

Huh?

"Eh?"

I noticed our score.

Jaune: 615431

Seiro: 615783

Wow, I did not know I could do that. A close game too.

"Jaune, good game."

"Yeah, good game."

We shook our hands, I guess he is cool to these thing than in actual fight.

"Well, Sun. Your the one lost, so go and buy drinks."

After our movie nights, we took off to our respective rooms and hit the sack.

 **Cinder**

What happened?

"My scroll is in pieces. How did this happen?"

 **Days Later, At The Day Before Tournament**

 **Seiro**

Achoo! Bless me...

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Planning for the Vytal Festival?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck."

"Yeah, well I'll be leaving now."

Emerald, please stop acting. I know you are villain in disguise. But I can't just say that, so I walked away to make it not too suspicious.

"Now, to inform my team about the plan."

Then I message them to meet at a cafe near the place we are staying at where the festival is going to take place.

...

"Ah, Euri, Aki and Rila. You three have come, well, we are here to discuss our plans for the coming tournament."

"So, whats the plan?"

"Well-

 **Later**

"Okay, so the plans we have right now is protocol alpha, beta , omega and destruction. All of them sounds good, they are also our back up plan. Is that all?"

I must reply in kind.

"Yes Euri, as the second in command, it will be your job to do it if I am not in the area when anything happens."

"Alright."

"We'll follow her."

"Okay."

"Now, on to the next matter at hand. I investigated and discovered that Cinder's team and her is someone to be wary of. I will deal with them when the time is right and you guys will be helping other teams when it is, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Yup."

"Noted."

"Good, now we train a bit and relax for tomorrow."

 **Night**

I meet up with the headmaster.

"Headmaster Ozpin, good evening."

"Young man."

I am not really that young right?

"I have some news that I discovered."

Ozpin raises his eyebrow.

"And what is this 'news' you speak of?"

"A threat."

"And who might that be?"

"Cinder Fall, I discovered her to be working with White Fang and Torchwick, her team is on it too."

Ozpin sips a bit from his never ending coffee.

"This is a bit serious.."

"No bull sir."

"So, what is your next action for it?"

"I-you trust and believe me sir?"

"Yes, I know that you are not lying as I look into your eyes. Your eyes speaks experience."

"Thank you sir, for believing me. As for action, I already sabotage her attempts on controlling any computerized techs in all Vale, the only thing now is to discover her end goal and stop it."

"Then continue your investigation young man, and thank you for stopping her. This information is valuable, with your help, crisis might be averted."

"Your compliment makes happy sir, then by your leave."

"Go."

I walked out of his office and disappeared to my room.

"I need to make more back up plans..."

 **Next Day**

"This matches today is great, the fight between team HOVR and team RWBY was good."

"I know Oobleck, but match between team SLVR and team HTNR was a bit better."

"I agree."

"I remember team SSGN winning earlier from team GWLD."

"Oh, that match was a bit longer than the others, the fight wa

s stalemate until the stamina of the team GWLD got low."

"Yes, that fight was a endurance challenging one."

...

So if we win on the first round, in our next fight we will be sending Euri and I as our abilities compliment when I use my blades. I guess, I need to strategies later after our first match.

"So, any place we can get some food?"

"I just know the place."

"Rila, where?"

"Well-

...

"..."

"..."

"..."

".. What?"

Seriously, I already had enough noodles with Naruto on my last life. I am sick of ramen.

"Whatever, lets just eat."

"Yeah, we will ord-

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey Ruby, Yang Weiss and Blake."

"Hey guys."

"So Ruby, whats up?"

"We won our first round."

"Good, so eating here too?"

"Yeah, Yang suggested it."

"Good, well-

"Hey guys."

...

Why is everyone gathering here?

"Oh, hey Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. When is your match."

"Later."

"We will fight with all we got."

"Good for you guys."

Mostly for Pyrrha, because her skill level is higher than her teammates. Only Jaune's mind, Nora's craziness and power, and Ren's calmness and skill is making up for the balance for the team. Well, in my opinion I guess.

"So, you guys will be eating here too?"

"Yeah, then I suggest one regular for each for us."

Jaune, you dug your own grave. I know how big a regular bowl of this can be.

 **After One _REGULAR BIG_ Bowl Of Noodles Later**

...

Damn, I was right, all of us are full. And some might not want eat these ever again.

"Ugh."

"Umm, Jaune?"

Jaune, you look... like your about to vomit... again.

"Yeah...?"

"Your at your limit aren't you?"

"On whaaaaat...?"

"Vomit boy."

"Ugh, yes... Pyrrha, is it a good idea to eat before the match?"

"It gives us energy."

Then Professor Port called in his speaker.

"Will the team JNPR go to the arena in few minutes?!"

"Lets go guys."

I called them out.

"Good luck!"

 **After the match**

Wow, here I thought Jaune would get knocked out. Good job.

...

Wait, our next match is full of women? Shoot, I don't want to be seen as woman abuser. I want equality rights here, give a male enemy to beat up so I won't be discriminated for beating girls in a fight.

"Sigh, I wanna go to sleep right now than to fight and get discriminated."

... Aha, an idea!

"Euri, call the rest. I have a plan."

...

"Got it? I will be your support this time, you guys finish them. Alright?"

"Fine."

"Logical."

"Good thinking."

"Ahaha, you guys flutter me.

I rubbed my back of my head with my left hand, I'm not that good with someone complimenting my thinking skills.

"Lets do our best to win."

"""Yeah!"""

 **Few Minutes Later, Arena**

Guh, team INDG is cuties. Ohhh, I just know it, I will get discriminated if my plan to be just support did not work.

"Guys, please let my plan work."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm all ready to do this."

"Kick some butt."

I facepalmed.

"I'm so getting boo's later."

So, the field is beach and mountains. And a sun? Okay, this will be easy.

"Guys, huddle up before it starts."

"Right."

"Okay, here's the plan. Even if their semblence and abilities is unknown, we can win easily by using the terrain. Euri, if they group up in the water, shock em. The others, try to lead them there."

"Start!"

"Guys, stick to the plan!"

"Alright!"

I dashed at the green girl with a spear looking stuff? I unsheathed my blade in glave form.

"Yo, wanna fight a good fight?"

"Yeah."

She swung her stuff? And a tornado attacks.

A wind semblence? or wind dust?

"Oops, missed me."

Don't care, I'll just dodge these tornadoes and lead her to the waters.

"Wind... Fire it is then."

Stall them, use their weakness, lead them to the water and profit.

"Infuse this to my blade and its all fired up."

I can insert dust to my blade to match the element it has on the cartridge on its handle. She gasps at my now flaming Insector, which is weird, because of the name Insector, insect is suspetible to fire.

"Fire, my nemesis. Though I know its weakness." she mumbles.

Yeah, a stronger wind. But she did not take it to the account that my blade and dust uses chakra, not aura. It will be ignited until the dust or my chakra runs out, either of them running out is the end of the technique.

"Fall, to my tornadoes."

I looked at my teammates in the corner of my eye while deflecting the girl's slashes and dodging her tornadoes. Euri has already leaded her opponent, Rila is close, Aki already did too.

"Rila and I need to hurry, our opponent might discover our plan."

I charged and changed my weapon to spear with chain like tip.

"Ha, spear flip!"

I suddenly wrap it on her leg and sent her flying to the water, then I teleported to Rila's front and kicked the girl away from us and into the water.

"Euri, now!"

Euri jumps away from water and channels the electricity to her weapon and into water. The result is fried women, who is alive and well cooked.

"Alright!"

"We won!"

"Good job guys!"

"Yay."

"Team SERA wins and will be advancing to 2 vs 2 round!"

Alright, we won. We will topple this tournament, if our opponents are this strong. They are no match to Izhar though, all of these people still did not discovered that Izhar is already slayed. Izhar is a grimm, it looked a lot like Big Nevermore but ten times big and without the white looking armor. It looks like a dragon seriously, it was hard killing it. It took me shoving one of my most explosive attack inside its mouth to kill it. Well, I gotta go walk a bit calm my mind from that big bad grimm I had to kill in very disturbing death and the gore... Ugh, I must not vomit... At least I did not get any boo's and abuse from the crowd.

"Okay, the battle is in another day. So I will take a walk while you guys do your thing too."

My teammates nodded and began file away, now to take a walk to the the place where many people meet and to see if there are-...

"Is that the famous Winter Schnee and Qrow? Why do they look like they are about to fight?... Wait, there are civilians. I need to stop them."

I traced my old trusted fusion blade, I stole it from Cloud that one time from my life in Final Fantasy 7, now knowing its whole workings, I can trace it. At least I gave it back after beating some sense to our enemy. Right? Well, I changed into my Rathalos X as always when in disguise. Then the weapon is Longsword called gaelic flame for disguise.

"I gotta do this the old fashioned way, beat some sense to them."

What? My over three century experience and skill level will be more than enough to take them down, right?

"I guess, I will find out."

I charged, while charging I saw Ruby and Weiss cheering at their respective relatives? I'll ask them later if I have time.

"Hey idiots.!"

Ohhhh, Winter has a tick mark. And Qrow... well, he just raised his eyebrow.

"What did you call me!"

"Nothing, just an idiot."

Then suddenly, she met my blade with her's. I pushed her and deflected Qrow's. I guess, I made them mad and irritated? I give credit to my friend of teaching me how to insult 101.

"Kick back, back flip. Hey this is easy."

I began to deflect and counter, they are keeping up. Should I pull some tricks?

"Oopy."

I tripped Winter and smashed her away with the flat side of my fusion sword.

"Loop."

I kicked Qrow again and began match him in sword fight. I think I figured out their stats.

Winter is speed and technique type, Qrow is speed, stealth and power. Deflecting Qrow's gun bullets, I kicked away Winter again when she got close.

"Gotcha."

He slashed, I was faster.

"Nope."

"Huh?"

Poor old Qrow, he did not realize that it was an after image. Now I am on his back.

"Now, my turn."

I kicked him again. Then I deflected Winter's sword, pushing her away, she jumps to the tower. She run along the wall and dashed towards the other end after reaching the top.

"Oh, the chase eh?"

I dashed, getting to the other side, Qrow shoots. I deflected it and changed my weapon into dual wield by removing one of its blade from inside by kicking it.

"Gotta take up a notch."

Qrow shoots Winter, she retaliates by shielding herself in her ice.

"Hey Qrow."

"Wha-

Wham

He got hit by my sword and flew away. Then Winter dashes out from her ice dome and dual wields her swords.

"Ohhh, dual wielding."

I deflected her attack and let her past me, then I chased.

"I have to end this faster, I sense someone approaching and might spot me."

Even if I already got seen by the crowd, I grabbed Winter's wrist and throw her. She gracefully landed about a mile away from me.

"Booze."

I turned around fast and blocked Qrow's slash and began blocking the others that comes after it.

"Yah!"

I overpower Qrow made him fly away, Winter appears near me and began to attack.

"Its no use."

Then she and Qrow attacks, I began to weave through the attack and block them. (think of dragonball, when you are too strong and just block and dodge through their attacks. Now imagine that happens with swords)

"Tch, need some breather."

I kicked Qrow away and flashed out of the rest of Winter's attack.

"Oof." well, poor Qrow. Got kicked away multiple time in a day.

Reappearing, I noticed Winter sending some blue birds.

"Shiny."

Then I slashed them. All of them like when Kirito in SAO do in GGO with bullets, she got surprised but she recovered and dashed.

"Kawarimi."

I whispered and replaced myself with an confused Qrow. Who looked at Winter's back. Seeing the general, relaxes and let Winter- who is still dashing to him- nearly hit him, if not for general. And I was already gone after the Kawarimi. I flashed away to my room.

"Winter."

!

"General!"

She salutes. Qrow chuckles a bit, they are in trouble.

Yay, I won't in trouble... But someone might took a picture of me though, at least me in disguise.

 **Later**

"Easy escape. Unless someone figuring out that the guy inside the armor is me, they won't be ever figuring it out any easier."

Ha! I trolled and beat some of the strongest Hunters hehehehe.

"Oh, hey Euri. Call the team again for the meeting later after dinner."

"Why?"

"I just want to get closer to my teammates of course."

"Oh, okay then. I thought, it would be another plan discussion."

"Oh, you wound this poor soul. Am I that bad?"

"No, just joking around."

"Euri, you sounded too serious to make that one a joke."

"Oh, learn sarcasm."

"Euri, thats not called sarcasm."

"Whatever, I'll just message them already."

"Heh."

As usual, she has a horrible humor.

 **After Dinner and One Team Bonding Later**

We talked about our pasts (Seiro's past in this world) and get to know each other more like a siblings now.

"You know, you being the center of the species is a miracle."

... Yeah, combined species are very complicated. Me being mixed of all species with human is a miracle, most would not survive growing with those

complications.

"I know."

"So, wanna get some sleep now? We still have a match tomorrow."

"I agree on Rila's statement, though only I only have to rest early. You girls are only needed to be standby and not exhausted. Unlike me, I need to be on top shape as always. Well team, if you guys won't rest for now then go ahead, I will be on the room sleeping."

"Okay."

"Go."

"See yo later."

"Yeah, yeah."

I walked off to our room to sleep.

 **Next Day**

I knew it, I should have slept in. This is madness...

I was forced to my team's shopping, three women with extreme fondness to two kinds of clothing. An armored or durable and very cute ones. I hate waking up early now.

"Ugh."

"Oh, don't be so rude and prude. You are our team leader, your supposed to make a good role model to the team. Plus stop that sighing and groaning, your just gonna carry our shopping bags, Its not like your going to buy something."

Oh, I might girls... Plus a revenge prank.

 **Later**

I hate shopping. PERIOD. I had to carry and push 5 bags each girls, making it 15 bags of clothing.

"And I have to fight later too. I'll just rest."

Then I close my eyes and slept.

 **Dream**

Omega, Aizen, Madara, Samael...

"?"

Why are they here, what they are doing here?

"""""We shall be back, we will have our revenge. We are one."""""

...

Roaaaaaaar!

"Ten... Tails?"

What's going on? Is this some kind of nightmare?

"Heh."

Hm? What is he doing here? My rival and best friend... Rosh...

"Rosh?"

"You... are going... to... face..."

"What?"

"... the..."

Wait, I am waking up.

"Spill!"

"..."

Rosh? He disappeared.

"One day... you will know." he echoed.

Then I woke up.

"Ugh, that dream or whatever sucks. Even if they become true I would just kick them in the butt so hard they can't walk."

"Are you-

"Aaaahhhh!"

"You over react."

"Eh? Vel?"

She looks at me with dull eyes.

"You, I have some question."

"I, wait aren't you like, shy days ago?"

"I found my, courage you can say. Now answer my question."

"What question?"

She facepalms.

"Argh, how? What did you do on the day of breach at Vale? How did you beat that many grimms in short amount of time?"

"That?"

"Yes."

Vel...

"I want to tell you, but I want you to promise me first that you won't freak out and tell others of this."

"I, okay. But if you lie."

"I know. Sigh, right. I kind of have a part of my semblence that stops time temporarily."

"Part of semblence?"

"Yes, then I just used my weapon and speed to slay them. The whole semblence of mine is leaned on creation, if I have enough aura to create it. I can."

Okay, I had to lie a little. Its not creation, but made my original powers to be a one big semblence as a whole making my body have multiple undetectable energy. Velvet nods at it.

"So, Vel. What is yours? We did not talk anything about this kind of things, so-."

"Mine is mimicry, I copy other's fighting style. I use it along with this."

She shows me a camera.

"I take a picture of others and copy their weapon with this."

She shows me her box.

"With both I can fight almost like the original user, except that I can't copy the semblence of others or anything made by their semblence."

Well, I feel like I met the living flesh of mokujin. (AN: Tekken? Anyone?)

"Wow, amazing. Hey, what do you say about getting a picture of me?"

She shrugs.

"More weapons for me, because all copies are one time use only. I have to re-picture them to use them again."

"Then good thing I am here, you can always restock your pic with me. I mean you can take a picture of me anytime and I can teleport you to the others."

"You'll do that?"

"Why not, your my best friend. You were just shy months ago and I always help people in need if they are on sight."

"Thank you."

"Heh, I'm just your everyday favorite idiot manga heroes."

Then with a flash of camera light ensures that.

Later that day.

"Okay, I did not expect this."

I am facing team CFVY. Coco and Yatsuhashi.

"At least Vel did not participate on this one. Euri, back me up when I call okay and I'll have your back when you call too."

"Got it."

"Good, be ready this will be tough."

Euri nods, readying her gun-daggers. I unsheathed my Insector Decimator. Using my aura, I made it a bit dull enough that I think I won't break or split Yatsuhashi's sword... I think. Oobleck announces the match will start. The field is forest and desert.

"Fight!"

We charged.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Oops, sorry if anyone reading this as your favorite or follow. I was sick, plus I am writing two story at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

Hey, I was tired. My life is so filled with schedules that makes me so cramped with time. I even did not meet my 2 weeks update plan.

Well, if anyone interested in reading this still. I announce that it is still alive, its just not as fast when it comes to update as I am writing the Guardians of Earthland too.

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The 'Heat'ing Battle, Time Together And Finals Start**

* * *

 **Insert any epic but lower like sad music you recommend**

Sword met sword, fist met kick. I flash banged my opponent and changed my armor to lightning resistant one. (Zinogre armor without helm.)

"Yaaaaah!"

I know I can beat any people, but I know not to brag...

Clang, Clang.

"Keep up Yatsuhashi, I don't want this match to end early."

I taunt to make the fight interesting.

"Heh, I won't hold back."

"Good."

The blades met and sparkled, the blade forged to kill grimms and fight others. I jumped away and sheathed my blade.

"Euri, plan 19!"

Plan 19, a plan to switch out with teammates and assess the weakness to use it against enemies.

"Roger!"

We dashed at each other and met in middle, I grabbed her and span.

"Now!"

I tossed her to Yatsuhashi and unsheathed my weapon.

"Yaaaah!"

Euri began to block the sword with her gauntlets and speeds up her attack by using lightning to her own nerves to speed her up.

Wham

Clang

"Forgot me?"

"No."

Then Coco uses her gatling gun. Relaxing, I concentrate.

"Deep breath."

The world slowed down, I watched the bullets carefully. I ready my katana and turned my sheath into a gun.

"Resonance of Mind..."

Then it happened, I began dodge, block and slice all gunshots.

Clang

Slash

Clang

miss

"What?"

Then I used my speed to get behind her, leaving an after image of me stopping and getting hit but my image fizzled away.

"What the?!"

"Coco, got ya."

I hit her hand to make her drop her weapon and grabbed her wrist to throw her to Yatsuhashi.

"Euri, plan16!"

Basically a opponent weakness based teamwork attack, while making a technique to do it in a fly.

"Got it, now!"

She back flip away from the giant and I grabbed from her shoulder and performed front flip with her.

"This is it!"

"Seiro, do it!"

I began spin along with her, using her semblence. We lit up.

"Here we come!"

"We'll win!"

Then we crashed to the two. `Booom` knocking them out.

"Winner by knockout, team SERA!"

Yeah, we won.

 **Later**

Skipping all other fights. We g to to the infirmary.

When we got to the infirmary. We saw Coco and Yatsuhashi on their bed, with their team near them.

"Coco, Yatsuhashi. You two okay?"

Coco answers.

"Yeah, some bruise here and there but over all good."

"I 'm tough enough."

"Well good thing we did not hit you guys too hard, I don't like hitting my friends. Oh and Velvet, I have a gift that I kept with me for a long time. I polished it yesterday to give it to you."

I snapped my fingers and summoned the big gift box.

"That is the armor that I had it crafted for my friend but she kind of disappeared so I kept it to see if anyone good enough to wear and use it for battle."

Velvet opened the gift to see an unusual armor in it. (Female Dreadking Rathalos) With another box with seals on it.

"What does this do?"

Velvet points to the box with weird markings.

"That thing uses aura to store more than one weapon that you project through your pictures, I give you that, so you can store multiple copies of the same ones. Plus every time you store a weapon, it will have counter so you won't forget and know how much weapons you still have in there. And one last thing the armor is very durable, it is blast and fire resistant."

"Wow."

"Wow is very understandable."

Though, I did not said anything about its hidden ability. Wind resistance, you won't get blown away. It also amplifies the attack power of the user. Meh, I'll let her experience it once she wears it.

"And I shall take my leave, I need to get lunch with my teammates. Hopefully, it won't be ramen again. I need more healthy food in my system."

And I shunshined away in a plush of me, making sure the one I leave is not with the helm.

"Hey is that a Seiro plush toy in the male version of your gifted armor from him?"

"Eh? wow, can I keep it Coco?"

"Yeah, yeah. You can cuddle your plushie boyfriend."

"Coco!"

Velvet become redder than Ruby's cloak.

"Hahahaha."

I am walking outside the dome and meeting my teammates in 5 min. I suddenly felt a shiver on my spine.

"Okay? I feel like something is going to happen.. Nevermind."

I walked towards the place where my team should be.

"Hey, so what is it that you three need? I got to rest, I have to compete tomorrow right?"

"We just wanted to have some bonding time as a team." pouted Euri.

... Is my team become immature when we spend time?

"I guess, we could."

No need for arguments.

"Say, why don't we all eat first and go to arcade?"

Arcade? Rila, what did you eat earlier?

"Uh, okay."

Must agree, I just need to go with my friendly teammates and sleep. I love my sleep.

 **Next Fight...**

Will be Seiro vs Mercury.

"And shit hits the fan."

... I will enjoy tearing a disguised enemy a new one.

"So, all out?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well, why not?"

I'm going do a hand to hand? Then change weapon to gauntlet!

3...2...1...Fight!

 **Insert any music for a fight you can think**

"Ha!"

we exchanged a punch and a kick then I backflipped away.

"Hand to feet!"

Then I took off my katana and changed it into a pair of defensive gauntlet. (Think of Brachydios' hands but covered in a similar design of Black katana from monster hunter and covers the hands like a normal gloves but with the design.)

"Whoa, cool."

I took a stance.

"Yeah, its cool... Lets go!"

We exchanged punches and kicks, we only parry and test each other's strength.

"Your good, but not enough!"

After another parry, I suddenly grabbed his leg and throw him. I chased and tried to punch.

"Oh yeah?"

He blocked it in the air, but got blown back by the force.

"Yeah."

He recovered before landing and dashed.

"Ya!"

He kicked, I punched it away and countered with a roundhouse. He ducked and tried to uppercut, I blocked it and kneed him in the chest.

"Guh!"

And he countered with a haymaker into my face.

wham

"Is that it?"

I held the punch with my face without flinching.

"If that is your all then, I'll show a special move."

Then I kicked him up, chasing I grabbed him and began to spin down. (like in primary lotus from Naruto)

Bam

I let him go before we crash down and used my hands to twist in break dance and flipped back to my initial stance.

"And he's out like a light."

"Winner, Seiro Valindite from team SERA!"

"Truly an remarkable combat prowess."

Well, looks like I am advancing to finals.

 **Later**

And looks like Pyrrha is the one I will be fighting in the last round. I will visit team CFVY for now... And I got a call, from dad?

"Hello, this Seiro speaking dad. Whats up?"

"We will be visiting."

"Eh?!"

"Son, your mother suggested that we visit you and I agreed. You know how she is, if she sets her mind to something."

Guh, my parents. I lament this day.

"But we will be there by tomorrow for your match and then we will meet up with after."

Oh, at least... No! I don't want them coming here! I want to be left alone for now! I want peace!

"B-but d-dad I-

"Don't worry, I know that your mother will behave herself and treat you like the young man you are. Not the ten year old like she always treat you."

"Sigh, a little bonus. Good thing she will, well be safe on trip dad. And tell mom I said hi."

"I will, see you son tomorrow!"

"Bye dad!"

I closed my scroll and sighed, tomorrow will be a long day.

"Might as well make some strategy for the match tomorrow."

...

* * *

Okay, this is not the thing I was expecting.

"Girls, can I rest?"

"""No!"""

"Why?"

I was dragged into shopping, again...

"Because, you are our leader. You should set example by being helpful to others."

...

"Seriously, I want to rest now."

I mean this bags are heavy, they may have made me carry full bags per finger I have in my hand and my shoulder. Even my neck is not safe from their shopping. Rila walks up to me.

"Awww, big brother is tired? Come on, you last longer in battle."

"That's because I release adrenal hormones when in heat of the battle, making me last longer."

"Can't you do it for us, please? We just want you to be gentleman and help us carry that bags..."

Grrrr, damn the one who invented the puppy dog eyes to females! Making beautiful girls damn adorable and too cute resist their request unless it is very absurd!

"Tch, yeah, yeah. Now, quick. Go and walk now, lets get this over with."

And we walk with me carrying these annoying bags that seems to become heavier than training weights when a man lifts it. And that night.

"Ahhhh, relaxing is the best thing I ever did in my life, other than reincarnating to save worlds of course."

"What are you talking about?"

"Guh!"

I splashed panicking at my private spring in Vale, that I bought days ago that I remember just yesterday. Velvet entered it with her towel on... Is she getting bolder? or is it just me?

"Vel! I thought you said you would be with your teammates, not that I'm not happy that my best friend is here."

Wait, why is she flustered? Just ear- crap, she has the eyes of predator for a woman after a man. She's drunk!

"Seiro~, give me some your loving~."

... Is she drunk or in heat?

"What did you do earlier?"

"Oh my~ I was just feeling hot. And I thought about you, and... I want your babies~"

Holy crap, I did not think of her going to heat anytime soon. What should I do? I mean she is still my best friend. Wait, what is she- she is getting naked!

"Oh no you don't!"

I stopped her hand used my illusion to cast a sleep on her. I carried her to my room and made a water clone to dress her so I won't get my memories of her naked.

"Now, what should I do? Her parents might be on, first her teammate though."

I checked my scroll to message her teammates that she is in heat and I knocked her out to stop her from doing a thing she might regret.

"Now, her parents."

I searched in one of her pockets and found it, I messaged her parents that she is in heat. Using her name of course that she might be entering it today.

"I can only wait now..."

The scroll vibrated, it was Velvet's. I opened it and found her parents calling. Taking a deep breath, I press answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is your father."

"Sir, I am her friend. I had to restrain her as she seems to have targeted me."

"What?"

"I had to knock her out to stop her temporarily, sir. What should I do sir?"

"Normally, we family has to do these. But first, what specie are you?"

"Ah, did my friend did not tell you? Well, I am a mix of a bit of every specie known here in Remnant."

"Huh?"

Ah, surprising everyone with what really I am is amusing.

"I am a mix of every faunus and a human, sir."

...

"Sir?"

"You have my permission to mate with her." " _As she already told me, her loving man that is good enough as she says... I approve._ "

!

"Sir?!"

"You are a good man, just follow my instruction."

"Ah, okay?"

Okay, this is weird.

"First, you..."

And that night, Seiro has become a real man in body and Velvet regained control and confessed. After that, they are a couple and Seiro began his process of developing a way to relieve it without copulating.

At least everyone accepted it.

 **Next Day**

Velvet wake with a start, but she just went sleep again. Snuggling deeper into her warm pillow...

"Wait, I don't use to hug pillow."

That is warm? She opens her eye to see Seiro sleeping in front of her. Naked. Blushing madly, remembering their night when he made her used to her heat.

"I, it wasn't a dream?"

Seiro opens his eyes.

"Why? Should our night be forgotten?"

"No, I just thought it was a dre-

"No need to worry, I was helping you. But then, your the one who regains control and began to continue the process."

"But I thought it was a dream pressed the advantage."

"Heh, at least it was not. Right?"

Now, we are smiling.

"I, yes. But, how did you know what to do?"

Then my expression becomes deadpanned.

"Your dad, I messaged him and as soon as he calls, he began to spout idiocy before telling me something about permission and instruction to, ahem 'relieve' you."

She flushed.

"Dad..."

I think I just saw how cute she might be when she whines.

"Don't worry, he didn't say anything offensive. He just questioned my species."

"Right, about that. How the heck is that possible?"

"Dad, is half-human and a mix of eight? or some more specie of faunus. And mom, she is complicated. She is a full blooded mix of every faunus alive. I don't know how, it just happened like that. Though, now that I thought about it. Mom might be a descendants of the original faunus as she might have said to me when I was little."

"Oh."

Complicated indeed.

 **Later**

And here it is, mom and dad. Blaza Valindite looks buffed and older Seiro, but he has his hair look like a flame pointing towards his back. He has a large, long sword strapped on his back, and while he looks like a human, he is mostly internally a faunus and has an instinct of those he is related to. Alina Valindite is basically a undescribable beauty, she is a descendant of all faunus. She is 5'9 in height. She has long chestnut hair that stops just near her hips, other than that think of female Seiro with D-cup. (I'm not that good at describing appearance am I?)

"Mom! Dad!"

"Son!""My boy!"

We rushed and hugged. When we separate, dad starts to speak.

"So, how have you been?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Well, we-looking at his wife-fine. And we have trying for a second-"

He was smacked by a blushing Alina.

"Ahem, like your idiotic father said. We are fine. So, do you have a girl in your life young man?"

Okay, I think they have smelled her. Though I washed thoroughly, there might be some I missed. Not that I don't want them or her knowing, I just thought it was too early.

"No."

"Aww, why not? I want my grandchildren to spoil!"

"Dear, our son is still young. Lets just wait until he is ready and grown a bit more mature."

Dad, I am mature. I am over hundreds mentally, I just want to have fun in this boring life and of course protect my friends.

"Yeah, it is too early. Wait at least two to three years, I know that we don't want to be a young parents."

Again... oops, that was another time and place/dimension.

"Oh, yes. That is right, being young parents would be hard for you with the career your chasing."

"Yes, your both right. Son, just listen to your mother."

"Dad, when did I not?"

"Hmmm..."

"Dad! Don't give that look!"

"Honey, stop teasing your son."

"But, but. I am his father, its my privilege to do this."

"Dad, your an idiot."

"Ha! As saying goes, father like son. So your an idiot too."

"Dad, I inherited mom's intelligence."

Then at that Blaze began cry anime tears and hold his heart in a mock hurt.

"My son is so mean to me."

"Your both an idiot."

"But, mom. Mother like son, right?"

"Are you implying that I am an idiot, son?"

I began sweat.

"No mom, its just dad was an idiot for suggesting it to me years ago. He said your more like your mother."

"Dear, is that true?"

Alina smiles at him VERY sickly sweetly. At that ,Blaze sweats like he is trying to dehydrate himself.

"No, i-its true! I was trying to say that, his skills at fighting came from you."

"Ah, okay then."

Fuuuu, crisis averted. Mom is scary when she does that.

"So, mom and dad. Watch me fight, I want you two to see how much I progressed and grow."

"Sure son."

"Okay honey~ make us proud~"

"I will, I need to go now. See you after my match."

Then I walked to my room, getting my things ready. First, a casual clothing with special thread that makes it sturdier and seals that make a 'space' when my wings come out. Second, my weapon will be a sword purely made of sharp scales of a certain dragon called Seregios (Oh, I don't own all of MH series.). You know polarity and all. Third, a time with my new girlfriend before the match. Now, it won't be too special. Not that I won't make it fun.

"So, how many siblings do you have?"

"I am the only born, mom said about to much species interfering most of the time. It was mostly a luck with me they say."

"Yeah, your one miracle."

"Well, how many is yours Velvet?"

Then I confusedly look at her counting with her finger, wondering what she is counting. I know it won't be her siblings, I mean after three, it won't be possible to have that many with Velvet as the second eldest and she is nineteen. Right?

"Eight, if you count my sibling that is still unborn."

"... You have one big family, Velvet."

"I have been told that a lot after saying it."

"Yeah, and I have told a lot of your unique when I told them my specie."

"I know."

"We really have some uniqueness in our family."

"Yeah."

"Wanna have fun?"

"So, wanna make out before the finals?"

"Oh, getting bolder are we? want a repeat of the night?"

She blushed like a tomato.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Hahaha, always the shy ones."

Always the shy ones that are the wild lover in love making. At least they are calm when not shy, in the public.

We spend our time and had fun, but all of this came to an end when we heard the announce that the fighters should be there in five minutes. I flashed there with my equip and Velvet of course. And stood across Pyrrha, who looks determined to win, As I want it to be, a great fight. Even if I am holding back at least to her or a bit higher than her on scale of raw power. Not saying anything about skill level though, we might be match on that. (Also, I am skipping all other fights, it means this is the finals.)

"This is exciting, we are here to witness who will win this tournament!"

Oobleck, never change. Your a fun a guy.

"Yes, today we will witness the fight between the invincible girl, Pyrrha Nikos and the grimm destroyer, Seiro Validite."

Port and his formal style of talking, never change old guy.

"Pyrrha, give your best I won't hold back."

"I will, may the best win."

"Lets do this!"

Oobleck began his countdown.

"3...2...1...Fight!"

We charged.

* * *

Ah, collage took my time.

Opinions, comments anyone?

Well, see ya next chapter.


End file.
